Meat and Cabbage Pie
Ingredients * Filling: # 1 head of cabbage (small to medium) # 1 Onion (medium) # 4 large eggs (hard boiled) # 1 lb (or 500g) ground Beef # salt # Other spices * Crust: # 2 1/2 cups of flour # 1 teaspoon of Sugar (regular or powedered) # 1 teaspoon of salt # 1 cup of solid vegetable shorteninng OR 1/2 cup of vegetable shortening and 8 tablespoons of # unsalted butter OR 1 cup of unsalted butter # 1/2 cup of ice cold water Directions * Filling: Finely cut the cabbage and Onion; heat up a large skillet with 2 tablespoons of oil; when it is hot add chopped Onion; satee the Onion until golden brown; then add cabbage and cook on medium heat for 15–20 minutes or until golden in color and soft in consistency. Simulatenously, in a separate skillet satee the ground Beef; cook it for 5–10 minutes or until the meat is of consistent brown color and there is no redness. Boil the eggs. When everything is ready, mix the cabbage, meat, and chopped eggs together; add salt and/or other spices. Your filling is ready! * Crust: If you are making your own dough: In a large bowl thoroughly mix together flour, salt, and Sugar. Then add shortening (broken in large chunks) or butter (cut into small pieces). Begin chopping the fat/butter with a pastry blender or 2 knives. When you are done, the mixture should be of coarse consistency; dry and powdery. Then drizzle over the mixture 1/3 cup + 1 tablespoon of ice cold water. Begin mixing the dough with a spatula until the mixture looks evenly moistened and begins to form small balls. Press down on the dough with the flat side spatula. If the balls of dough stick together, you have added enough water; if the do not, drizzle the dough with 1 to 2 tablespoons of ice cold water. Continue to mix the dough first with the spatula, then with your hands until it coheres. The dough should look rough, not smooth. Divide the dough in half; press each half into a round flat disk, wrap in plastic and refrigerate for at least 30 minutes before rolling. The dough can be frozen for up to 6 month in an airtight packaging (Thaw completely before rolling). When your dough is ready to roll, roll out 2 9-inch (~22 cm) rounds. Place one crust on the bottom of a 9-inch pie pan; press the dough over the bottom and into the corners of the pan. Transfer the filling into the pan; smoothen the top. Place the second crust on top and seal the sides. The dough should not hang over the sides of the pan too much, otherwise it will Char; you can either cut the excess dough with a knife, or fold it inside the pan. Before baking, cut 4 ventilation holes on the top crust of your pie. Bake in an oven pre-heated to 350F (175C) for 20–30 minutes or untill golden. When done, let the pie sit out for 15–20 minutes. Serve warm. Great with milk. Category:Beef Recipes Category:Cabbage Recipes Category:Char Recipes Category:Latvian Meat Dishes Category:Latvian Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos